the spread
by I'mDistracted
Summary: Ginny is a Bi sexual and her girlfriend adrielle have bets to see who can bed who. their next victim? Draco Malfoy. but he has an odd manner about him.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer!! I don't own any familiar characters.

Chapter one, the explanation

Ginny Weasley is a bi sexual.

She discovered it when she couldn't kiss her friends on the cheeks without feeling a tingle go down her spine.

At first she thought she was a lesbian. But she still had crushes on boys.

Then she met Arial. She was a Griffendor. She noticed Ginny's behavior and helped her out.

They became friends instantly. They became girlfriends in 5th year. They were secret lovers. They had boyfriends by day…and sometimes nights.

They placed bets to see who could get a certain boy or girl. Sometimes they would see if they could have a certain amount of sex in a time period.

Call them sluts if you will, they probably wouldn't care.

They had a genuine love for each other.

Nobody called them sluts because many don't remember their sexcapades.

Most had their minds blanked of that night. They would think they were studying or sleeping.

One night Ginny came back from a boy named Frank. She lay down next to Arial.

"This is too easy. There is no fun in griffendors. They want us already." She said sighing.

Arial rolled over. "I agree. I say we go for a Slytherin." She said.

Ginny smiled. "Are we thinking of a certain Slytherin?" she said coyly.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy. I have been waiting to sink my teeth into him for a while. And it wouldn't be as easy as the other houses because Slytherin's hate us." Arial said.

"Well you sure have been giving this some thought. But I think this will be easy because Slytherins are always ready for sex. I'll let you go first though, them me, and then both of us. What do you say?" Ginny asked.

"Give me two weeks." Arial said smugly.

"Consider it done." Ginny replied.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer!

If there was a sequel

Would you love me as an equal?

Would you love me till I'm dead?

Belle Sebastian

Chapter 2!

Draco Malfoy stood at his open window.

He looked up at the sun and frowned. He shut his eyes. The warmth was like ice on his skin.

He smiled to him self and dressed in his uniform.

He was about to walk out of the door when something caught his eye.

He smirked and kicked the thing under the bed.

Meanwhile Ginny and Arial were getting dressed.

"So are you ready for your big mission?" Ginny asked. Arial pulled her shirt over her head.

"Of course. I don't think this will be that hard, he's like the sex monster of Hogwarts."

Addie (I'm changing her name to Adrielle, Addie for short)

Ginny laughed. "Too true." They grabbed their bags and headed for breakfast.

On their way down to breakfast they caught sight of Draco. He was walking with Blaise.

The two girls shared a look and walked closer to the two boys.

Addie pretended to be thinking deeply as she rushed into Draco. She fell on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Addie said biting her lip. She was sitting on his chest.

"No, you should try to be more careful. You might fall on someone like Gyole next time." Draco said lifting her of his chest.

"I'm Adrielle, but everyone calls me Addie." Addie said standing up.

"I'm Draco Malfoy-" "but everybody calls him Ferret!" interrupted Blaise.

Draco scowled at Blaise. "Stupid prat." He muttered.

Addie threw back her head and laughed. "Well I think you're in some of my classes so I'll see you then. Bye." She said picking up her bag and walking towards Ginny.

Blaise turned to Draco. "I think that you'll be busy for a few nights."

"That went well." Ginny said putting fruit onto her plate.

"Well I was born an actress. I think I'll be receiving an award!" Addie said buttering her toast.

While the two girls ate they went over their plan.

"I want to lead him on a bit you know, before I give him the goods." Addie said.

Ginny snorted. "You'd probably die of sexual frustration, but that's a good idea."

"Ginny if you're bored, I have a target for you. Pansy." Addie said grinning.

"Fine but when you're done with Draco give him up." Ginny said laughing. They shook hands and laughed.

The next week during potions.

"I think he is starting to get interested. Look now he is staring at you!" Ginny whispered her face looked giddy, but her voice was an urgent whisper.

"I know. I'll try to move a little bit faster. But he is coy, he keeps avoiding me trying to make me want him more." Adrielle said talking to Ginny through her smile and wink at Draco.

"You are getting quite good at that, if I was him, I don't think I would of known you were talking. But you give your self away." Ginny said while grinding knop's wings.

Adrielle laughed while her voice was sarcastic and snide. "Oh I do, do I. Well what do I do? Tell me I'm dying to know." She said.

"No need to be snide. Your eyes give it all away. You have to learn to keep them quiet." Ginny said putting the ground knops into her potion.

"Well you were always better at it that me. He's looking at me again. Kind of like he's starring right through me its so creepy. I love it." She said laughing.

Ginny laughed too. "You are such a twat. But I love you any way."

"Oh. I've been meaning to ask, how goes things with Pansy?" Adrielle said taking down notes.

"It's done. She was so easy." Ginny said.

"Well, sex is sex."


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer!

Looming in front of the shadowy girl,

The darkest of dark opened their folds.

Releasing onto her

Lust.

Authors note. Ginny will be involved later don't worry.

Chapter 3

Nooks in the Corridors.

Adrielle walked down the corridor to dinner. Ginny said she would save her a seat.

'Humph. As if anyone would dare to sit next to her when I'm not there.' She thought going down a flight of stairs.

She had been in the Owlery sending a letter.

As she turned a corner, an arm shot out.

"Well well well. What have we here? A Griffendor running about without at least five following her?" a silky voice whispered into her ear.

Her captive was Draco Malfoy, and he had pulled her into an old office and pushed her against the wall covering her mouth with his hand. It tasted of vanilla.

"Why have you been following my every move with your eyes? Why do you lurk around like some shadow, hiding around corners and in nooks in the wall? Why does everyone who meets you come away with no knowledge of your encounter? I have been watching you. You and your Weasley friend, you play the game I mastered years ago. I'm not to become your next victim so don't even try it!" He said in a deadly whisper.

Adrielle was scared. But not of her situation, if she wanted to she could escape.

Suddenly she heard all of the rumors about him being odd in her head. People said he walked around at night and the people he met came back the next day pale and weak, if they came back at all.

"Answer me you filthy Gryffindor!" he said shoving her against the wall roughly.

"I … I only wanted to fuck you. What's so wrong about that?" Adrielle said sneering.

"Well first of all you're a Gryffindor! And I told you already that I knew about your game. How long is the time limit?" he asked smirking.

"I have a week left. And I know how many Gryffindors you've taken to your bed. We all know you're a bloody sex addict!" Adrielle said snidely. 'How dare he think that she wasn't worthy enough!'

"Well I guess you only know what others tell you. If you knew anything about me you would know that what you just said is a lie." He said, his face turning into an emotionless mask.

"Well I could get to know you better if you let me." She said lifting her knee to rest against his groin.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we the scarlet woman." Draco said smirking.

"It depends on your outlook on life. To me I just am a little bit lonely, but to a professor walking into this room, I'm a slut." Adrielle said dissmisvley.

"I'll have to think on my opinion of you. but till then you'll just have to show me which one to choose." He said smirking. Adrielle noted that he wasn't looking at her face, he was looking at her neck.

She felt her pulse quicken.

"So why don't you take me here and now? Get over with the formalities?" she suggested.

"If I do, you'll be mine forever." He said nearing her.

"Yeah sure okay."

"Are you positive? I wont be able to stop if you change your mind." He said looking seriously into her eyes.

"Yes! If you don't do it now I'll become impatient." She said shifting slightly.

"Fine. Now the devil knows your agreement." He said leaning in to kiss her neck.

Adrielle braced herself for the passion she knew that was going to come with the Draco Malfoy package.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck.

He was sucking her blood.

"Wait! This isn't what I meant! You tricked me! Wait! I don't want to die! Stop!" her shouts got softer and softer, and her vision started to fog.

Suddenly the pain stopped. She saw a pale white wrist. A new instinct took over and she sank her teeth into it.

Her vision returned and she senses sharpened to a razor blade.

The warm liquid flowed into her body and she felt like she had been born into a new body. An athletic, lean body.

She no longer felt the panic that had filled her.

The wrist pulled away sharply. "That is all for now. I didn't know that you were so eager to become a creature of the night. What a surprise. We are now linked mentally. If you need me just send me a thought."

She heard footsteps walk away from her and a door open.

"Farewell sweet one." Draco whispered to her.

"Farewell Shire." She replied in her husky voice.


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer! You know the story. I don't own any familiar characters.

Now she's in purple

Now she's a turtle

Disintegrating.

Siouxsie and the banshees

Chapter …3! No, its 4.

Enter Ginny Weasley. please be patient! ginny will be involved! just let the story grow.

Adrielle had come back very late that night. She staggered in, probably drunk thought Ginny, and collapsed on the seat in the window.

Ginny looked over at her. She was panting. Her pupils grew smaller and larger rapidly. She was on drugs.

"I take it you won't be going to classes tomorrow. You look wretched." Ginny stated lying back down.

Ginny wasn't lying.

Mascara was smudged around her eyes and her hair was askew. Ginny couldn't she her mouth. Adrielle kept it hidden from her.

Ginny rolled away from her friend. She was slightly repulsed by this woman sitting in the window.

Drugs rarely ever came back to the room. Draco had probably but her up to it. He looked like the kind of guy who would lure women away with the florescent powders.

A POV

All I can hear is my blood pumping.

But it's not my blood, its some twat from Hufflepuff.

I found her in the bathrooms with a knife to her wrist. Slowly she was making slices up her arm.

What a waste.

I don't know what came over me. I just lunged at her. Scratching her throat to keep her quite, banging her head against the floor by accident. I felt no remorse for her. Not even her eyes, full of fear, could stop me. In fact, they egged me on.

Then life.

I sat in the stall feeling waves of ecstasy wash over my body. The girl stared at me with the eyes of a doll.

But I don't calm down. I get more and more worked up. But I couldn't just sit there, I had to get more.

More life.

I shot through the door. I was attached to a wall and then I was on the floor.

I heard a sickening crack. My head felt wet. My hair stuck to the back of my neck.

There wasn't any pain, but I felt discomfort. The wound was healing its self.

Bones met again, and tissues wove themselves together.

But I was covered in blood. And I couldn't remember a single spell. But I got up again.

And fell back down.

Silky laughter wrapped around my ears.

"My, my. You have a lot to learn."

My mind registered the voice immediately.

"Shire?" my voice sounded awkward, like I didn't know that I was talking.

"Every night won't be like this. It is only because it's a full moon, and your first night. Oh! You already bloodied yourself up." Draco touched my face and made my entire body scream in pleasure.

I moaned softly pushing my face into his hand.

"I'm hungry." I said sitting up.

"Ha! But you have already eaten." Draco said noting the blood. I smirked.

"You will eat again tomorrow. Don't worry. But sleep tomorrow, do not try to move. They say a vampire will cherish their first night and dread their first day. Your body will be hard to move. And stay out of the light!" Draco said roughly.

I nodded. My rush was dying down leaving me with lack of energy. I suddenly needed to take in air. I was panting. Everything was out of focus.

Draco smiled saying, "You'll be fine. Just a little rest. No worries." He picked me up and carried me to the entrance to Gryffindor.

I whispered the password and fell into the common room.

Rushed into Ginny's room and fell onto the window seat.

I only hear rushing.

I want to jump out the window and fly up to the moon. The moon is pulling me towards her.

Ginny says something to me. I don't know what she said. I grunt in reply hoping she will just go back to sleep.

Ginny sat alone at breakfast. She nibbled at her toast.

Adrielle hadn't been there when she had woken up. which was odd because she was supposed to be hung over.

Ginny looked over a Draco. He was staring at nothing unparticular. Blaise Zambini was sitting next to him whispering something in his ear.

Ginny snorted and looked away. Blaise, he was next on their list. He was fabulous.

Draco got up and left. Blaise waited then followed.

"Hi Ginny. We should walk to class together." Colin said sitting next to her.

Colin was a sweetie. He wasn't in on her and Adrielle's game. But he didn't have to worry, gay men were never on the list.

"Sure. Addies sick, if your wondering." Ginny said gathering her books.

"I figured. Come on lets go. I don't want to get caught in the halls." Colin said gathering up his books.

Adrielle had dragged her self to the prefect bathroom at dawn. This is where she planned to spend her entire day.

She hadn't drawn the curtains. And she was fast asleep, floating on a spell.

Sleeping was the only way to escape the dull throbbing in her body.

The sun was creeping into the room.

Adrielle's eyes shot open and pain shot through her arm.

Her hand was on fire!

Then the door shot open and Draco and Blaise shot into the room.

Draco magicked the windows shut while Blaise rushed over to her.

"You foolish girl! Draco said you were smart! Don't you know our kind cant be in the sun!" he said angrily while healing her hand.

So Blaise was a vampire too?

"Calm down Blaise. It's her first day. The pain probably dulled her senses." Draco walked over to her and slipped a ring onto her finger.

"This will protect you from the sun. Don't take it off, for it would mean a long and painful death." He said.

Blaise and Draco's pupils were ringed in red. It was so faint you couldn't see it if you didn't try. Was this the way to identify a vampire? Vampires were 7th year subjects of study. She probably had them too.

Blaise looked her over. "Well you chose a nice one. She's fine now. But you should introduce her to the others so she doesn't hurt one." Blaise said smirking.

Vampires have no modesty. Adrielle felt no embarrassment. If fact she loved the attention.

"Well vampires should always be beautiful." Draco said smirking.

Blaise got up and brushed his robes. "I have a private healing class with Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Blaise said winking as he walked out the door.

Adrielle smirked proudly.

"I should return to Ginny." Adrielle said getting out of the tub. The water glided off her body.

"You shouldn't try to change her. Let me do that. But don't tell her about us. It would ruin the surprise." He handed her a towel.

"What? You want to cover me up so quickly?" Adrielle said pouting.

Draco smirked. "Its always better if you wait. Tonight I introduce you to the clan. 8 o'clock at the one eyed witch." Draco said as he headed to the door.

"Bye luv." He said disappearing out the door.

Adrielle smirked as she dressed. She was becoming part of something. She couldn't wait until Ginny was changed.


End file.
